Fragile
by SaveMeSunshine
Summary: Adam meets Becky and they become friends. He wants to be more. But will his past get in the way of everything? Rating will probably change if I continue. A Beckdam fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

He saw spots of different colors, different shades. The left side of his mouth screamed in pain as he tasted iron. The floor was no longer under his feet and he collided with a door. His back skidded across the porcelain tiles of the Degrassi girl's bathroom and hit his head into a wall.

"That's where you belong, freak!" screamed his abuser.

'I didn't ask for this,' thought Adam. It was the first day of junior year and it had been a year since people had found out that he was transgendered. While others had gotten over it, he was still tormented and bullied.

Rubbing his head, he turned to see someone blonde staring at him.

'Oh no, not another one; can't she save her comments for someone else or when I'm not around?'

"Oh my goodness, are you okay?" she said kneeling down to his level. Adam had never seen this girl before and looked at her quizzically. Did she not know about him?

"Oh! I should introduce myself. I'm Rebecca Baker, Becky for short," she said with perkiness, "I just transferred here from Florida."

"I'm Adam, Adam Torres. It's nice to meet you, Becky. And, yes, I'm okay thanks for asking."

"So, do you always get shoved into the girl's bathroom on the first day of school? What were those guys' deals? "

Adam wasn't sure if he should be out in the open about himself. He didn't want to scare off anymore people. Clare and Eli were nice and all but they're so wrapped up in each other and Adam deserved to have another friend other than them.

"They just don't like me I guess."

"Well, do you forgive them?" asked Becky.

"Forgive them?"

"Yes. Jesus tells us to forgive our enemies. So, do you forgive them?"

'Great, she's a Christian. Now I really can't tell her about me.' Of course Adam didn't forgive them. He had made his life hell for the longest time, never catching him a break. If he could, he would fight back but they were much bigger and stronger than him and his mom was still on the ropes with allowing him to do T-shots. Adam figured to just say what Becky wanted to hear.

"Wouldn't want to disappoint Jesus, now would I?"

Becky smiled and gave him a hug. He was taken aback by this sudden gesture. He didn't expect her to hug him and now he was worried that she might feel something of his that would freak her out but she released him from her embraced with a smile.

"I guess I've made a new friend today. Even though it was unfortunate that we had to meet like this under these circumstances, I'm glad we did," said Becky.

Adam stood and up and helped her to her feet. "I'm glad I met you, too. You seem like a really great person. We should hang out sometime; somewhere that's not the girl's bathroom." There hands lingered in one another's longer than they should have. Noticing this, they both pulled away at the same time, blushing a bit but both of them missing the others contact.

Becky giggled, "Sounds like a plan. Here's my number." Becky scribbled down her number on her notebook and tore it out and gave it to Adam. She hugged him again and left the bathroom leaving him standing there.

Adam smiled as he looked down at the number she had given him. He took everything in that just happen and it hurt to smile but he couldn't feel it. He felt his heart race a little when he thought about hanging out with her. The hug she gave him felt like he had known her for years and not like a stranger hugging him. He remembered her scent; vanilla coconut and he could still smell a little of it on his clothes.

"Becky Baker," he said to himself with a smile. He walked out of the bathroom with high hopes that this year was going to be different.

**So here's another fiction. I'm kind of hesitant on writing more fictions. I just feel like people are getting annoyed with me only writing about Beckdam. I'll deal with that later but for now here's another fiction! Tell me if you want more and I'll continue!**

**Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

As she walked out of the bathroom having just met Adam, she couldn't help but thank God. She found him really nice but there was something different about him and she couldn't quite put a finger on it. She was thankful though of the new friend God had put in her life today. And she found him kind of attractive. Becky didn't realize that the moment she thought about hanging out together she felt little butterflies in her stomach. She couldn't wait to see him again.

It had been 3 days since he had seen Becky. He tried everything from taking different routes to his classes, scanning the lunch room, even waiting outside the school in the morning to catch a glimpse of her. He even went so far as to ask people if they knew her homeroom or if they had any classes with her but no one seemed to know the new girl and Adam was beginning to think that he hit his head too hard against the wall and he had imagined it all.

But he hadn't imagined it all because he still had that slip of paper in his possession that had her phone number on it. He didn't want to seem desperate but he really wanted to see her again. Adam was sitting on the corner of his bed with his phone in one hand and the slip of paper with her number on it in the other. He had been staring at it for hours contemplating whether to text her or call her. He decided to call his brother for advice.

"Hello?"

"Hey Drew, is this a bad time? I have a question."

"No, no me and Fi are just talking on the couch. What's up?"

"I met this girl 3 days ago and she gave me her number. I haven't seen her since then and I want to hang out with her. We didn't talk much when we met and I'm struggling with whether I should call her or text her. I know it's lame but I could really use some brotherly advice here."

There was a pause on the other end of the phone. "Uhh, I'd say call but let's ask Fiona what she thinks. Here I'll put you on speaker so you can talk to her."

Adam retold his story to Fiona while she listened and thought about it. "Text her; if I had just met a guy I wouldn't want to talk to him over the phone. I, personally, find it kind of awkward but do what you want."

He was basically back to where he started a couple hours ago. To text or to call was the question at hand. He thanked his brother and Fiona and went back to staring at his phone and the slip of paper.

It had been 3 days since she had seen Adam. She was beginning to wonder if he was just one of those guys that spoke to you once and never talked to you again. Hadn't she given him his phone number? Was he avoiding her at school? So many questions racked her brain. Then she heard her phone go off

_Unknown number_: Hey

She wondered if it was him. She didn't have any Canadian phone numbers in her phone just yet besides Jenna's.

_Becky_: Hey… Who is this?

_Unknown number_: Adam, the incredibly cute guy you met in the girl's bathroom 3 days ago :)

Her heart nearly leapt out of her chest. They talked for about an hour; flirting back and forth mostly. They had shared their schedules with each other so now they could walk together in the halls. Becky smiled at the thought of them in the halls. The conversation started to die a little by the end. His responses came back slower and slower and then just stopped completely. Becky didn't worry, she knew he had fallen asleep since it was about midnight and she was drifting too. She couldn't wait to see him tomorrow on the steps.

**The next day…**

Becky was waiting on the steps for Adam. They agreed to meet at 8 A.M. sharp and it was 8:10. She was beginning to worry he wouldn't show up until she heard her name being called. She turned to see him running up to her. She started to smile at him then it disappeared as she took in the new features on his face. He had a cut on his upper lip and a bruised cheek.

"Oh my goodness, what happened to you!" exclaimed Becky.

"I, uh, tripped down the stairs this morning; clumsy me. That was why I was late, I'm really sorry to have kept you waiting for me. It won't happen again," explained Adam. He didn't mean to lie but he didn't want Becky to get the impression that he couldn't take care of himself. On the way to meet her, two guys jumped him and started pushing him around and then they proceeded to throw him in the bushes and dump all his belongings out on the street. It took him 15 minutes to untangle his clothes from the bushes, dodge cars and pick of up the remnants of his stuff, and sprint to school to meet Becky.

"It's okay. But you should really get your lip checked out."

"I'll do it after I walk you to class," said Adam, making Becky blush with delight.

As they were walking and talking, the PA system came on.

_"Adam Torres to the front office, please, Adam Torres to the front office." _

"I guess I'll see you later, Adam."

"We didn't even make it to your first period but that will change tomorrow. I'll see you later, Becky!"

Adam walked to the front office and sat outside. He was called into Simpson's office.

"Adam, hi, please take a seat. Don't worry, you're not in trouble," Simpson explained when he saw Adam's concerned face. "We have reason to suspect that your safety is at risk. People told me they saw you get thrown into the girl's bathroom 3 days ago and regular occurrences of this kind of behavior have been going on all week. Is this true?"

Adam thought if he should tell Simpson that he is being bullied but he doesn't want to go back to what they had to do freshman year. He remembered vividly using the handicap bathroom and his own private protector. He refused to go back to that.

Simpson noticed that Adam had not responded so he just assumed that he was right. "Listen, Adam, we're not doing what we did your freshman year but I am changing your schedule so that you don't run into these guys on a regular occurrences. But, Adam if it does get too serious I'm going to have to have someone watch you."

Adam walked out of Simpson's office peeved. Why couldn't people just leave him alone. He looked at his new schedule and noticed he was late to his new Chemistry class. Walking into the classroom, he went up to the teacher's desk and told her that Simpson transferred him into this class.

"Yes, Adam, well I'm glad to have you here. You can claim your seat next to Rebecca over there. We aren't doing anything today so you are free to work on anything you want."

"Thank you."

Adam walked to the desk and all he saw was a mop of blonde hair. She was working with her head down on her arm on the desk facing opposite of him. He sat down and started getting his papers out. He smelled a familiar scent, like vanilla coconut. He needed to work on his math homework since he was contemplating whether to text or call Becky for hours last night; he never got around to actually doing it. Adam searched through his bag and realized he didn't have a pen or pencil and must have left them in the street.

"Excuse me, Rebecca? Can I borrow a pencil?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, sure!" said Rebecca. She didn't turn to face him since her bag was on her right side and she was already facing that way when she was working. "Here you go," said Becky facing him. His back was to her now, trying to get a thorn out of his jeans that had been pricking him since he got to school. He took the pencil without turning around and brushed her hand.

"Sorry-" Adam began to say but he stopped short to see Becky Baker sitting next to him.

**Tell me what you think! Thanks for the reviews guys! It's good that I'm not annoying anyone with my crazy obsession with these two. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I need 5 more reviews to keep going. My last fiction, "Untitled" didn't get that many reviews and I was kind of sad cause I honestly thought it was an okay one-shot. So I want more reviews guys! Keep them coming! And if I don't write in a while it's because I have AP exams and EOCT's and finals and blahhh so just know I haven't left you guys stranded. Thanks again!**

**Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hi,"

"Hey,"

"I should have remembered that this was your first period. Lucky for you, you get to sit next to me the whole entire semester," Adam said flirtatiously.

"And to think I was going to have this bench all to myself," said Becky, feigning disappointment, "oh well, I'll guess I'll make do. Why are you in here?"

Adam wasn't sure if he should tell Becky that he's in here to prevent people from bullying him more. She would ask too many questions and it would lead to the fact that he's Trans and he was not ready to tell her that.

"I, uh, wasn't happy with my schedule and Mr. Simpson wanted to help me out so he switched all my classes around."

"Why weren't you happy with it?"

"You know, it just wasn't very, uh, it didn't have a very good learning environment for me. What is this, 20 questions?" asked Adam nervously with a chuckle. Becky finally let it go with a shrug.

"Well I'm happy you're here with me. I don't have any friends in this class other than Jenna but I can't talk to her because she sits on the opposite side of the room."

"I'm happy I'm here with you too."

Becky and Adam talked for the rest of the period which went by kind of fast for them. As the bell rang, they gathered their stuff and compared schedules again to see if they had any other classes together. Besides chemistry, they only had lunch together. They parted their ways and both were eager for it to be 12:30 so they could see each other again.

Becky's POV

What is it about Adam that draws me near him? He's just a regular guy… He's also the nicest guy I've ever met and the sweetest. I'm so lucky to have him as a friend; do I want to be just that though? I just met him though. He probably doesn't even think of me that way. Becky Baker, this is your first week at a new school. You have plenty of time to worry about boyfriends or friends. I'll just focus on school and whatever happens, happens. God put you in this situation for a reason and you will see the result of it soon.

Adam's POV

Why can't I get Becky out of my head? I just met her and I'm already confused about what I feel. Her smile, it just makes my heart quicken at the sight of it; her intoxicating aroma when she moves around and just wafts through the air and into my nose; her perfectly straight blond hair. I could play with it forever if she'd let me- woah, timeout. She's a Christian and I'm trans she would never go for a guy like me. Just like Katie and Bianca, I'm going to have to let her slide. She'll be a good friend. But how long can I keep the transgender thing away from her? How long will Degrassi let me breath until it spews my secret out to her? I guess I just have to enjoy it while it lasts.

It was finally lunch time. Adam sprinted to the lunchroom in hopes of saving a table for Becky. Eli and Clare were walking hand-in- hand into the lunch room and spotted Adam waiting alone nervously.

"Hey man, what's up?" asked Eli, claiming the seat across from Adam while Clare sat next to Eli.

"I'm waiting for someone. Shouldn't you guys be making out in a corner somewhere or something," Adam asked sarcastically.

"Is it a girl? Do you like someone? What's her name? Do I know her?" Clare asked speaking excitedly at the speed of light.

"Uh, well,-" but before Adam could continue further, Becky came down and sat next to him with a big smile.

"Hey, Adam! Social studies is so boring and it took forever. I don't think I can sit through that class all semester with my eyes open. Oh, how rude of me. Hi, I'm Becky Baker and you are?" asked Becky directing her attention to Eli and Clare.

"Uh, I'm Eli and this is my girlfriend, Clare," said Eli tentatively, he was taken aback by her perkiness and how her smile never faltered.

"It's so nice to meet you! Clare, I love your shirt where did you get it?" asked Becky.

Becky and Clare started to talk about clothes and the best stores to go to since she was new and didn't know. Eli leaned over the table and started whispering to Adam.

"She's very… uh… perky, dude. Where did you find this chick?"

"I met her when these guys threw me into the girl's bathroom. Weird place to meet, I know."

"She seems cool. Does she know?"

"No, I don't plan on telling her anytime soon. She's a Christian and that just doesn't sit too well with my situation. I really want to be friends with her and I don't want to mess that up."

Eli nodded and started eating his lunch. Becky and Clare came back into the conversation and they all were laughing and joking around when something hit the back of Adam's head. Rubbing his head, he looked at the ground and saw that it was a tampon. Isaac Campbell came walking by and stopped in front of his table.

"I thought you might need it," sneered Isaac, "next time I'll bring a pad." He kicked Adam's chair and walked off laughing to his friends. Adam turned back around and stared straight ahead, begging his eyes not to start to water. Becky was staring from Adam to Isaac and was really confused but saw the hurt in Adam's eyes and wanted to know why that hit him so close to home.

"Why did he just do that?" asked Becky looking at Adam. He couldn't answer her question so he got up and left the table without a word. Becky looked after him regretting asking him about it. She then looked at Clare and Eli who were having their own conversation with their eyes. 'Maybe they will tell me' thought Becky.

"Can you guys tell me what's going on?"

Eli and Clare both looked at each other. They shouldn't be the ones to tell Becky about Adam.

"We wish we could tell you," said Clare getting up from the table to go consult Adam. Eli followed quickly behind her leaving Becky alone with her thoughts. She wandered outside and sat in the sun thinking about Adam and what his deal was. Jenna came outside and spotted her.

"Hey, Becky what's up?"

"Just trying to figure out some stuff; I'm just trying to get use to this school."

"Well if you need any help you can always ask me. By the way, are you and Adam together? I saw you guys flirting in chemistry today and let me tell you, sparks were flying," Jenna chuckled.

Becky blushed at the thought. She can't stop thinking about him but it's way too soon to actually thinking that she liked him. "We're just friends, Jenna nothing more… But you can help me with something. I met Adam in the girl's bathroom because some guys threw him in there saying 'he belonged there' and then today he gets hit in the back of the head with a tampon and teased about wearing a pad or something. Jenna I'm just really confused right now and no one is telling me anything."

"No one has told you? You think the second you're seen with Adam people would want to inform you. In all honesty, I thought you knew and it didn't matter to you."

"What are you talking about? Told me what?"

"Adam is trans, Becky."

Trans. She's heard that word somewhere. It was an SAT word back in Florida. 'Canada is weird with their abbreviations,' she thought.

"Trans? You mean transient?"

"No, FTM: Female-to-male transgendered."

It took Becky awhile for that to sink in. She's never heard of this before. 'Is this a new disease or something?' she thought. "You mean, he's a she?" Becky asked bewildered.

Jenna nodded her head and walked away. It all made sense now. Adam is a girl who dresses like a boy. At first she was saddened by the fact that she couldn't think of Adam that way; now that it had sunk in, she became furious. 'How dare she trick me like that. And I was beginning to- no I wasn't. I would never like a girl that way.'

Adam walked around the corner of the school after cooling off. He spotted Becky and smiled at her when he caught her eye. A tear rolled down her cheek and she looked at him with so much disdain. He took a step to go figure out what was wrong but she got up and walked into the school. She turned around and gave him one last look before disappearing into the sea of students. Adam stood there dumbfounded. What did he do to her he wondered and then it hit him.

His mouth became dry and his throat felt raw. His hands began to shake as he tried to shake the tears that were forming in his eyes. His heart sunk deeper and deeper into his chest at the thought of the last look she gave him.

'She knows.'

**Okay so here is chapter 3. Sorry it took so long to update. All these tests and stuff and just ahh it's stressful. Definitely will be able to get more out by the end of the next week. R&R please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: There are references to Scream pt. 1 in here. Enjoy!**

For the next few days, Adam walked with his head down. He lost an opportunity for a fresh start with Becky Baker. Adam chided himself constantly, 'You should have told her from the start,' 'Why did you think this time would be any different from the others?' 'She was a Christian so even if you did tell her it wouldn't have worked out anyway.' Everyday in chemistry was a reminder of what he wasn't; what he wanted to be but his body would not comply. Becky didn't speak to him, correction, would not speak to him; she gave him the cold shoulder everyday. He thought about texting her or calling her on the phone but when he pulled up her number he never knew what to say to her. He was stuck again in his own desolate hole of depression and he didn't feel like climbing out this time.

Becky knew she was being harsh and unchristian like to Adam but he had to lied to her and that was not okay. He pretended to be a boy knowing that there was a chance that she could like him. Becky Baker was not and will not ever be gay. Often times she would see him in the hall ways and he looked so low and depressed. She desperately wanted to cheer him up but remembered that she was not supposed to come within any contact with him-her. There were times when she wanted to call him or text him to give him a chance to explain things but then remembered that there was no need for an explanation. Jenna told her loud and clear Adam is transgendered; that's pretty self-explanatory. She was so confused all the time about this and it made her even angrier that she was confused. Becky didn't like the fact that she couldn't wrap her head around him-her. In chemistry, he would sit there, like a guy and his guy mannerisms would show. It just made her angrier that he wasn't acting like a girl with his-her legs crossed. Instead, he spread his legs and put his forearms on his legs and leaned forward. It reminded her of Luke at home when he's sitting on a stool. All she wanted was to have some clarity but she didn't want to talk to him about it; she wanted to talk to him again but she remained silent. The more and more she couldn't find clarity, the more and more she felt uneasy around him but at the same time the old familiar comfort of his company that she felt before she knew about him was still there.

In chemistry on Friday, the class had free time to study or to talk freely to one another. Becky turned around to find Jenna but saw that she was flirting with a cute baseball player; she couldn't possibly interrupt that so she sat back at her desk and stared off into space desperately trying not to talk to Adam.

"Becky, why won't you talk to me?" Adam asked. He wanted to just hear one quip from the blond or some type of answer that he deserved.

"You know why," she said in a hurtful voice.

"Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, okay? I just wanted you to accept me first and then I would tell you when I found the right time. It's not something I say to someone I first meet."

"Adam, you lied to me."

"How so?"

"You pretended to be a boy! And you were clearly aware that there was a chance that I might-" Becky stopped herself before she told him something that she didn't want him to know, "-never mind forget I said anything."

"Becky, I didn't lie to you okay? I believe I am a boy and almost everyone in this school believes too. Why can't you believe me?"

"Because I don't believe in homosexuality; which is what you would be practicing if you were to date a girl.

"I'm not gay, Becky, I'm a guy. I was just born with the wrong parts."

"God doesn't make mistakes."

"Well, he did with me."

"No, Adam, God loves you. All he wants is his children to be happy."

"Well I don't think he's gotten my memo. I haven't been happy the majority of my life."

At that moment, Becky felt terrible. Adam probably had a million other people that treated him this way daily and she was one of them.

"Adam, I want to be friends. I'm sorry for the way I've been acting lately; it's just been hard for me to grasp. Are we good?"

"I want to be friends too," smiled Adam, "we're good, Becky Baker."

"Good because I want to help you see the light and get back into God's good graces,"

"Yeah, I'd like that-wait what?"

"You're confused, God will lead the way to righteousness," said Becky in her perky voice.

Adam couldn't believe his ears. Was she not paying attention to their conversation?

"I'm not confused."

"Come on, Adam! At least have the decency to admit your problem to me.

"I don't have a problem" said Adam keeping his cool.

"How about the fact that you're dressed in guys clothing? At least I see no need to hide the fact I am a girl."

"I'm not a girl; I'm trans. And you're a real piece of work," said Adam a bit annoyed.

"Made perfectly by the hands of God," asserts Becky, "as we all are if you'd accept what God made you, you'd be happy."

"Jeez, I never thought of that," Adam sassed back coldly to Becky. He got up and moved to the empty table in front him.

Before Becky could answer back the teacher called the class to attention. "We are starting a project today and you will be assigned lab partners. Jenna and Bobby, Jackson and Courtney, Becky and Adam-"

"Ms. Dawes," Becky interjects, "Adam and I can't work together; we're just too different."

"Like oil and vinegar you may not mix easily, but you'll make a delicious salad dressing," said Ms. Dawes and then continued to call out lab partners. Becky and Adam find themselves smiling to themselves unaware of the other doing the same.

**Okay so here is an update! Sorry it's so short; I wrote it in between studying. Tell me what you think! R&R guys, thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: There are references to Scream pt. 1 in here. Enjoy!**

For the next few days, Adam walked with his head down. He lost an opportunity for a fresh start with Becky Baker. Adam chided himself constantly, 'You should have told her from the start,' 'Why did you think this time would be any different from the others?' 'She was a Christian so even if you did tell her it wouldn't have worked out anyway.' Everyday in chemistry was a reminder of what he wasn't; what he wanted to be but his body would not comply. Becky didn't speak to him, correction, would not speak to him; she gave him the cold shoulder everyday. He thought about texting her or calling her on the phone but when he pulled up her number he never knew what to say to her. He was stuck again in his own desolate hole of depression and he didn't feel like climbing out this time.

Becky knew she was being harsh and unchristian like to Adam but he had to lied to her and that was not okay. He pretended to be a boy knowing that there was a chance that she could like him. Becky Baker was not and will not ever be gay. Often times she would see him in the hall ways and he looked so low and depressed. She desperately wanted to cheer him up but remembered that she was not supposed to come within any contact with him-her. There were times when she wanted to call him or text him to give him a chance to explain things but then remembered that there was no need for an explanation. Jenna told her loud and clear Adam is transgendered; that's pretty self-explanatory. She was so confused all the time about this and it made her even angrier that she was confused. Becky didn't like the fact that she couldn't wrap her head around him-her. In chemistry, he would sit there, like a guy and his guy mannerisms would show. It just made her angrier that he wasn't acting like a girl with his-her legs crossed. Instead, he spread his legs and put his forearms on his legs and leaned forward. It reminded her of Luke at home when he's sitting on a stool. All she wanted was to have some clarity but she didn't want to talk to him about it; she wanted to talk to him again but she remained silent. The more and more she couldn't find clarity, the more and more she felt uneasy around him but at the same time the old familiar comfort of his company that she felt before she knew about him was still there.

In chemistry on Friday, the class had free time to study or to talk freely to one another. Becky turned around to find Jenna but saw that she was flirting with a cute baseball player; she couldn't possibly interrupt that so she sat back at her desk and stared off into space desperately trying not to talk to Adam.

"Becky, why won't you talk to me?" Adam asked. He wanted to just hear one quip from the blond or some type of answer that he deserved.

"You know why," she said in a hurtful voice.

"Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, okay? I just wanted you to accept me first and then I would tell you when I found the right time. It's not something I say to someone I first meet."

"Adam, you lied to me."

"How so?"

"You pretended to be a boy! And you were clearly aware that there was a chance that I might-" Becky stopped herself before she told him something that she didn't want him to know, "-never mind forget I said anything."

"Becky, I didn't lie to you okay? I believe I am a boy and almost everyone in this school believes too. Why can't you believe me?"

"Because I don't believe in homosexuality; which is what you would be practicing if you were to date a girl.

"I'm not gay, Becky, I'm a guy. I was just born with the wrong parts."

"God doesn't make mistakes."

"Well, he did with me."

"No, Adam, God loves you. All he wants is his children to be happy."

"Well I don't think he's gotten my memo. I haven't been happy the majority of my life."

At that moment, Becky felt terrible. Adam probably had a million other people that treated him this way daily and she was one of them.

"Adam, I want to be friends. I'm sorry for the way I've been acting lately; it's just been hard for me to grasp. Are we good?"

"I want to be friends too," smiled Adam, "we're good, Becky Baker."

"Good because I want to help you see the light and get back into God's good graces,"

"Yeah, I'd like that-wait what?"

"You're confused, God will lead the way to righteousness," said Becky in her perky voice.

Adam couldn't believe his ears. Was she not paying attention to their conversation?

"I'm not confused."

"Come on, Adam! At least have the decency to admit your problem to me.

"I don't have a problem" said Adam keeping his cool.

"How about the fact that you're dressed in guys clothing? At least I see no need to hide the fact I am a girl."

"I'm not a girl; I'm trans. And you're a real piece of work," said Adam a bit annoyed.

"Made perfectly by the hands of God," asserts Becky, "as we all are if you'd accept what God made you, you'd be happy."

"Jeez, I never thought of that," Adam sassed back coldly to Becky. He got up and moved to the empty table in front him.

Before Becky could answer back the teacher called the class to attention. "We are starting a project today and you will be assigned lab partners. Jenna and Bobby, Jackson and Courtney, Becky and Adam-"

"Ms. Dawes," Becky interjects, "Adam and I can't work together; we're just too different."

"Like oil and vinegar you may not mix easily, but you'll make a delicious salad dressing," said Ms. Dawes and then continued to call out lab partners. Becky and Adam find themselves smiling to themselves unaware of the other doing the same.

**Okay so here is an update! Sorry it's so short; I wrote it in between studying. Tell me what you think! R&R guys, thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay I felt the need to give you another one-screw the SAT. Anyway, this chapter is pretty mature so read to your own discretion. **

**Enjoy!**

_Her back was pushed up against the brick wall of the school. His strong hands lightly caressing her back as he went back and forth between her skin and her shirt. She knew it was wrong, she knew they could get caught but she didn't care. His mouth nipped the space between her neck and her collar bone claiming her has his. He took his hands off her back and she missed the contact; he took her hands and pushed them up above her head pressing his body against her to close the gap even more. She never felt more alive. He dove his mouth back to hers, pushing his tongue to play with hers in search for dominance. Pulling back, he start to trace her jaw line with his lips until he got to her ear and started lightly suck on her lobe. He kept whispering 'you're all mine' throughout and Becky's eyes rolled to the back of her head from the immense pleasure she was receiving from the simplest touches of Adam._

Becky woke up in a cold sweat; heart beating and adrenaline pumping. It had felt so real to her; the touches, his voice, the brick wall- it all felt real. She fell back against her pillow but no longer intending on sleeping. That's the third dream about Adam that she has had since the play; this one is was the most realistic of them all.

During Thanksgiving Break, she couldn't stop thinking about Adam and how nice of him it was for him to suggest she sing the final chorus; she couldn't stop thinking about how happy that had made her and how it made her cry tears of joy; she couldn't stop thinking about that almost kiss that turned into a hug that she and Adam shared. Did he want to kiss her? Did he find her attractive? Is he thinking about her as much as she's thinking about him? The thought of him thinking about her made her heart flutter; her knees grew weak when she saw that he updated his Face Range page. He consumed her thoughts, her dreams- but she wasn't complaining.

It was the first day back at school and Becky felt a new found perkiness she never knew she had. Getting off the bus, she started for the school with a smile on her face that no one could take away. She saw Jenna and went up to hug and to explain what she's been doing the whole week.

"Jenna! I feel like I haven't seen you in forever! Guess what- never mind, I can't keep a secret," she pulls her tickets out of her hand bag, "7 plane tickets to Vegas!"

"As if your parents would let you go to Sin City," Jenna countered.

"They're not for me, silly, they're for the fundraiser. I got an airline to donate them. They were going to give me 6 but I said how about lucky 7!"

"We are going to raise SO much money!" Jenna said as Becky jumped for joy and knocked into Adam. Her heart skipped a beat as he started to talk to her.

"Woops, watch it dancy pants!"

"Sorry, Adam, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. You way like a pound."

"Happy Romeo and Jules is done?" She realized that he could take that the wrong way. "Not that you shouldn't be happy; although, you could be 'cause you're entitled to whatever feelings you want." Becky knew she was rambling but she couldn't help it. Just being around him makes her tongue tied. Before she could embarrass herself any further, the bell rang, signaling that it was time to go to class.

"I have class," said Adam in a half smile.

"Great! Have fun!" Another case of verbal diarrhea from Becky and she knew it and Adam found her new attitude towards him weird but he liked it. "Have fun? Ha, did I sound like a moron?"

"Yes, yes you did because you like Adam."

"I haven't been able to stop thinking about him since I sang in the musical what am I going to do?"

"Because of the transgender thing?"

Becky knows he's a boy. Why would God make her have such strong feelings for him if she was only going to deny them. "Adam's a boy, I wouldn't have feelings for him if he weren't."

"Then what's the problem?"

"He already asked me out and I blew it! How do I get him to ask again?"

"You could do the asking," Jenna suggested.

Becky contemplated that for a second, "I could," she smiled at the thought, "It's time for a fresh start."

Later on in chemistry, Becky couldn't stop staring at Adam. Man, did she have it bad for him. Before she knew it, the bell had rung and he was up and out the door. Collecting herself and her things she rushed right up behind him.

"Adam! Hey! So, homeostasis, pretty cool stuff huh?"

"Yeah, right up there with watching paint dry," he replied sarcastically.

'Okay Becky, just ask him out. It's easy all you have to do is not make a fool of yourself.'

"I wanted to ask- ask you-um," she tried to talk but no words were coming out of her mouth. She couldn't form a coherent sentence in front of him.

"What?" he asked.

She went to her safety option: "Would you like to volunteer for the student council fundraiser?"

**Adam's POV**

"Oh, um, I'm pretty busy with Whisper Hug now that the musical is over; so much work to do."

Why does she want to hang out with me? She probably wants to just take me to her father so that he can "heal me" and put me on a righteous path. But the way that she looked at me after the play; I don't think she thinks I'm an abomination anymore. Still, I shouldn't get into it with her. Who knows what she would do.

"It's for a good cause!" Becky pushed.

"To be honest, I'm not sure us working together is the greatest idea."

"I know we got off to a shaky start; but when you let me sing in the musical it really opened my mind."

What does that even mean? This girl is driving me crazy.

"Mo, mo! Can you explain to Becky that I can't help with the fundraiser because we've got band practice all week?"

"The man doesn't lie."

"Minor, do you mind if I borrow Adam It's for student council?"

"Uh, I don't know. Don't we have the Battle of the Bands coming up soon?"

"So you need to practice playing in front of a live audience?"

"I guess so?"

"Why doesn't Whisper Hug play at the fundraiser?"

"Oh, game changer!" said Mo.

Great, now I have to do it. Thanks Mo. There must be a reason why she's so adamant about us working together. Alright, I guess I'll agree to help her.

"Don't make me regret this."

_It was a cool summer day. Adam was clad in sunglasses, a long sleeve shirt and swim trunks sitting by the pool outside of his house; he was reading his favorite comic book The Silver Surfer. He heard a splash and looked over by the pool but saw no one there. He thought it was his imagination and went back to his comic. All of sudden, what he thought was the sun was right in front of him and he shielded his eyes from damage. He heard a voice coming from the pool. "Adam," it called his name. It sounded like an angel sent from heaven. He looked towards the pool and saw Becky walking towards him, soaking wet in her pink bikini. The sun hit her sparkling body and she looked heavenly; his jaw was left agape. "Adam, come swimming with me," she said in a sultry voice, "take off your shirt and come swimming with me." He lost his voice for a second, taken aback that Becky was here in his backyard looking like this. "I can't take off my shirt. You know that." Becky walked seductively towards him biting her lip and straddled his hips as she sat on his lap. She ran her hands from his waist to his flat chest. Her lips ghostly kissing his jaw until she got to his ear. "I don't know what you're talking about," she said. He looked down to where her hands were massaging and he was completely flat. He sat up while looking Becky in the eyes and took off his shirt. She smiled, "That's better," she said and pushed him back towards the chair crashing her lips to his. He put his hands on her hips and she continued to straddle him and pull at his hair. She moaned and moaned his name begging him to show her the man he really is. "Show me, Adam, show me. Adam, Adam…"_

"ADAM!"

He shot up from his bed covered in sweat. 'What the hell was that?'

"Adam, it's 5:00. You're supposed to meet Becky at the mall at 5:45; better get going!" yelled Audra from downstairs.

Adam fell back into his bed and just stared at the ceiling replaying the dream in his head. "That felt too real," he whispered. Checking his watch, he still had enough time to shower and meet Becky for their date. Yes, he believed it was a date. He showered, got dressed, grabbed his car keys and headed to the mall to show Becky Baker that he was a man; the only man for her.

**What do you think? Please review and comment. Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Adam, I like you, a lot. But my parents, they're traditional; they'll never approve."

"But, you're okay with me?"

She nodded her head taking a step towards Adam, "Will you be my secret boyfriend? I'm not ashamed, I just don't want my parents to forbid me from-"

"Stop, go back to the part where you asked me to be your boyfriend."

She smiled, "Will you?"

"Sure, why not?"

Right as their lips made contact; Becky knew she was in love with him. Granted, it was nothing like the kiss she experienced in her dreams over Thanksgiving but she wouldn't trade this one for the world. Adam had to do everything in his power not to leap for joy. Somebody wanted him, somebody actually liked him for him; he had someone who could share everything with.

Wait. Everything?

Adam was sitting in his bed at home contemplating what the situation. He had to tell Becky, his girlfriend, everything before he met her. He couldn't just keep it from her, it would be bound to come up later and he'd rather it be sooner; or maybe later. He didn't know. Would telling her these things drive her away from him or would she just act different around him if he told her? But what if she finds out from Drew? Would she be forgiving towards him that he it didn't come from him because he didn't want to talk about it. Yeah, he still has nightmares about getting beat up everyday from his old school and being called names and all the bullying but he'd rather not relive them by telling Becky. He needed to be cool about this; he would only tell her if it came up.

His phone rang from an unknown number.

"Hello?"

"Is this Adam?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"This is Jacob Whitcomb," said the voice on the other line.

Adam's heart rate started to quicken. He hadn't heard from this guy since he left his last school. Jacob was his worst tormentor of them all. Adam liked his younger sister, Carly. She didn't know about him for a few months until he decided to tell her. She was taken aback by it and avoided him for a few days. She told Jacob and Jacob told her to break up with Adam. She did and they hadn't talked since then. The dayafter she broke up with him, Jacob tormented Adam. He took Adam from his baggy shirt and slammed him up against the lockers. "What's your name today, Gracie?" he would ask, "Is it Paul? George? Kyle?" his friends would only jeer him on. Everyone else wouldn't dare intervene.

"My name is Adam," he would say in a small voice.

"Wrong answer, Gracie; why do you keep doing this to yourself? You're a girl, accept it. Are you a girl, Gracie?"

Adam didn't say anything. Jacob chuckled and slammed him against the locker again, even harder.

"Answer me, Gracie! I would love to hear that beautiful voice of yours."

"I'm a guy," Adam said. Jacob sighed and turned around.

"Listen up everyone! Gracie here is a guy so I want everyone to stop picking on _him._ Is that clear? I mean, we're not so different, me and what's your name? Oh, Adam. You see, I used to be a girl, too! I played with dolls, I wore tutu's, I played with makeup."

Adam tried to run away knowing where this was going but Jacob took him into his strong hold and kept talking

"And then one day, I figured out that I wanted to be a boy. I liked girls and I didn't want to be labeled a lesbian. So I dressed up in baggy clothes and a stupid beanie to trick people into thinking that I was a boy. And guess what?" Jacob asked as he threw Adam to the ground and got on top of him. "No one believed me," spat Jacob in Adam's face. Jacob stood up and started kicking Adam with every word he said.

"So." _kick "_Stop." _kick _"Pretending." _kick _"Gracie."

He laughed and walked away leaving Adam holding his stomach on the hallway floor. That night he burned himself; he burned himself until the clip was completely melted. He transferred to Degrassi a week later.

"Hello? Adam, you there?" asked Jacob.

Adam hung up the phone with tears in his eyes. He could feel the beatings like they were yesterday; fresh on his skin. He refused to cry and shook away his tears. His phone rang again.

"Leave me alone, Jacob I don't need this right now!" Adam yelled into the phone.

"Adam? It's me, Becky," she said in a shaky voice, "Is everything okay? Who's Jacob?"

He couldn't tell her about Jacob. He had to play it off; he couldn't tell her now.

"He's no one, Becky, just an annoying relative. Why are you calling?"

"I was wondering if you were free tonight?"

"I could be, movie?" he really needed to take his mind off of Jacob. A 2 hour distraction would do it.

"No, my parents sorta want to have you over for dinner. But if you can't that's totally fine I can totally reschedule."

"How do your parents even know I exist?"

"My dad's a good guesser, you have no idea how good of a guesser my dad is," Becky replied.

"And you're a terrible liar."

"Okay, I accidently told my dad I have a boyfriend and now he wants to meet you. What are you gonna do?"

"Oh I don't know, have dinner, maybe dessert?"

"Adam this is serious!"

"Okay, okay I'm sorry. Everything is going to be okay."

"No! It's not going to be okay! My parent's will meet you, they'll freak out and forbid me from seeing you. We need a plan."

"Becky, I'm a guy."

"I know, I just-"

"I passed when I met you didn't I?"

"Yeah."

"Then I'll be fine. As long as they don't see my driver's license your parents will have no clue."

"Are you sure we can do this?"

"Trust me."

Adam drove to the Baker's house and was met by Becky outside of the house. He met her at her door and she kissed him; all thoughts about Jacob and his torments automatically leaving his mind at the moment. She led him into the house and introduced him to her parents who said hi then went back to making dinner. They descended to her basement where Luke was watching a hockey game. She told Adam that she needed to put her phone on her charger in her room and she'll be right back. When Becky left the basement he walked around to admire the memorabilia on the walls. All of a sudden he felt hands on his shoulders turning him around and shoving him into the wall.

"Luke what are you doing?" asked Adam.

"I know about you, Adam okay? Dallas told me. You better stay away from my sister or I will beat the crap out of you until you leave her alone," Luke sneered. "I suggest you leave now."

Adam couldn't handle this. It was just like Jacob and Carly all over again. He wiggled out of Luke's grasp with tears in his eyes and ran out of the house. Becky came down the stairs looking for Adam.

"Luke, where's Adam?"

"Oh, he went home sick. He told me to tell you he apologizes."

Becky ran out of the house to find Adam climbing into his car. She ran up to the car and knocked on his glass asking him if he was okay. He turned to her and she saw his tear stained eyes through the window.

"Adam? What's wrong?"

He started the car and mouthed an 'I'm sorry' through the glass and rode off leaving Becky confused in her driveway.

**So here's where Fragile really begins. Sorry it took me 6 chapters to get into it. Read and Review! Tell me if you like the new direction! Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

_Missed call: Becky 7:39pm_

_Missed call: Becky 8:01pm_

_Missed call: Becky 8:20pm_

_Text Message: Becky 9:00pm- Adam, please talk to me, what's going on? _

_Text Message: Becky 9:30pm- Please, Adam. We can talk this out. Whatever is going on we can get through this together. Just please talk to me._

_Text Message: Adam 12:42am -I'm breaking up with you. I'm sorry._

_Missed call: Becky 8:00am_

_Missed call: Becky 8:01am_

_Text Message: Becky 8:03am- Adam don't do this to me. Let me help you. I want to be with you; please can we talk about this?_

Adam's heart lurched reading Becky's last text. He wanted to be with her too but he was bad for her. He was a girl and she was a girl and in her world that is unacceptable. The whole weekend he sat in his room; crying, burning, and barely sleeping. His mom was on a business trip so he had the house to himself.

Monday rolled around and Adam couldn't bring himself to get out of bed. Today he would see her. Today his heart would break again, and again, and again. She's just like Carly, he'd tell himself. She'll ignore you. Adam contemplated breaking out Gracie's clothing but her clothes were in a box somewhere in the basement and he didn't have time to go scavenge for it so he opted for his old look: beanie, baggy pants and a shirt a size to big for his girly body.

He entered the school and nobody paid attention to him except for Eli and Clare who took one look at him and rushed over to his side. Adam never looked in the mirror before he left; he looked completely disheveled, his outfit not helping his case. His eyes had dark, baggy circles under them, his eyes were red and puffy almost bloodshot and his face was pale like he hadn't seen the sun in 3 days. Eli tried to ask him what was up but Adam just brushed past him like he wasn't even there.

On his way to his locker he got pushed to the floor. Turning around he expected to see Jacob but saw Luke Baker which to him didn't make much of a difference. Luke picked him up and dragged him to the washroom while Adam barely put up a struggle.

"I don't think I made myself clear the other night. I just want you away from my sister but I didn't tell you why. She's too good for you, Adam or whatever your name is. You're a girl and she's a girl and that means she can't date you. Why can't you accept the fact that you're a girl, hm? Is it really that embarrassing for you to be labeled as a lesbian? You really have to dress like a guy and trick everybody around you? You are a walking sinner, Adam. You are a girl, you will always be a girl; that's what God made you and that is what you will remain. Becky doesn't like you, she feels sorry for you. Stay away from my sister, Adam. And even when you do come to your senses about being a lesbian and change back into dressing the way you're suppose to I still want you to stay away from my her. She doesn't need a bad influence like you in your life."

Luke shoved off of Adam and walked out of the washroom disappearing out of sight. He stood there begging the tears not to come but they did. He shook them away and walked out to go to his next class.

Adam got to chemistry. Thankfully, Becky wasn't in there yet so he sat next to someone else to avoid her. Putting his head down, he popped in his head phones and started listening to music.

**Becky POV**

I reread Adam's text over and over again.

_I'm breaking up with you. I'm sorry._

What does that even mean? What happened from the time we entered the house and I went upstairs to the time I came back? Obviously, he couldn't have met another girl; the only other girl in my house is my mother. I want to talk to him; I need to talk to him but he won't answer or return my calls or texts. I should go over to his house but I'm afraid to see him. Maybe he didn't mean it; maybe he just needs a little space to deal with some stuff. But that still doesn't hide the fact that my heart aches for him. Maybe Monday will be better. He'll have gotten time to think and maybe we can fix this.

**General POV**

Becky walked into chemistry looking for Adam but she couldn't find him. The bell had already rung and all the seats were filled except for one because Jenna was sick but Adam wasn't there. They had a substitute that day so and he hadn't arrived yet so Becky asked around.

"Have you seen Adam?" she asks a girl, she shakes her head no. She asks another guy and he replies no. Becky opted to ask the guy who's got his head down and listening to music. She's never seen him before but she's never seen a lot of these people since her main attention had always been on either Ms. Dawes or Adam.

"Excuse me, have you seen Adam?" she asks as she pulls off his ear phones. The boy lifts his head up and her breath catches. "Adam?"

"Becky, do you mind? I'm listening to music," he says coldly and takes it back from her and puts his head back down.

Becky was taken aback by his coldness and pulled out both of his ear plugs which awarded her a glare from Adam. "Adam, can we please talk. You just run out of my house crying and then break up with me? What did I do wrong?" Becky tried to keep her voice even but it ended up cracking and tears start forming in her eyes.

Adam's face remained stoic. "There's nothing to talk about, Becky. We're done," he said while snatching his ear phones back into his ears.

Becky wasn't going to back down from this. "Adam, whatever is going on you can tell me. I won't run away and I won't condemn you for it. If I did something wrong I can try to fix it to the best of my abilities but I can't if you won't tell me. I just want to be happy and you make me happy Adam and I know this may be a little too soon but I think I'm falling for you. Adam, I just want to be with you. Look at me, Adam."

He didn't for a few seconds but slowly turned his head to meet her blue eyes that he could melt in. Even after what Luke said he couldn't help but still want her. Every bone in his body ached for her. His mind and thoughts were only about her. Getting over her would be near impossible. But he had to try.

Becky searched his eyes for something, anything to indicate that she wasn't fighting for nothing; that this could still be salvaged. For a second she saw that old adoration in his eyes but it left as quickly as it came and she wondered if it was even there in the first place or if she had just imagined it.

"I don't want to be with you." Adam said this in a defiant tone but a tear escaped from his eye right when he said it. It really hurt him to do this to her when she just proclaimed that she might possibly be falling for him.

A look of pain crossed Becky's face, followed by tears forming in her eyes. She couldn't hold them in as they started to stream down her face. Becky ran out of the classroom sobbing; Adam stood up to follow her but immediately sat back down. He didn't want to make her cry but he did. He felt like burning himself but he forgot his clip at home.

Becky ran to the bathroom but saw it was occupied by too many people and she didn't feel like answering any questions or looking at pitied faces so she ran to the broom closet and collapsed on the floor. She stayed in there the whole day just crying until no more tears could be conjured.

Adam was walking through the halls trying to go unnoticed but someone did notice him: Luke. He pushed Adam against the lockers with enough force to dent them. Everyone in the hallways scattered, not wanting to be apart of what was going to go down.

"I thought I made myself clear this morning about Becky," Luke growled.

**Becky's POV**

Becky heard a commotion in the hallway that sounded a lot like Luke. She poked her head out and saw Adam against the lockers and Luke holding him. She was going to move to stop Luke but she heard her Luke say her name.

"Luke, what are you talking about?" Adam shouted.

"I saw you talking to her in a class room. That doesn't look like avoidance to me!"

"Luke, I broke up with her last night! Okay? I did what you said; I broke it off with her. She said she still likes me and I was trying to get it through her head that we were done. Happy? Because I'm not. I love your sister and talking to her this morning was the hardest thing I have ever done in my life. So I would appreciate it if you would lay off me now because I did what you asked," said Adam on the verge of tears but in a strong defiant voice.

Luke told Adam to break up with me? Why would he do that?

"Just stay away from her, Gracie," Luke spat. Adam got loose and walked away from Luke to go home.

"Luke?" I didn't realize I was crying when I said his name, "What did you do?"

"Hey, Becks; what do you mean?" he's acting as if his and Adam's transaction didn't just occur. "What's wrong Becky? Have you been crying?"

I shoved him hard into the lockers and came face to face with him. "You told Adam to break up with me and to stay away from me?"

"Yeah, Becks, what's the problem? You're not gay; I was saving you from eternal damnation!" Luke said trying to justify his actions.

"Luke you don't get to have a say so in my life! You don't get a say so in whom I see and you don't get a say so in whom I date! Adam is the best thing that has ever happened to me and you might as well have taken that away from me. Stay out of my life, Luke!" I said pushing him into the lockers and walked away.

I've never been so angry and hurt in my life (besides Adam breaking up with me) but now I know why; sort of. 'Why would Adam just lie down and do what Luke asked? I need to find him and talk to him.' I thought.

Becky ran out of the school and hoped into her car and drove off to Adam's house to get to the bottom of this. She wasn't about to let Luke ruin her Romeo and Juliet love story.

**Lazy Sunday morning so I write this! Review and Comment please and thank you!**


	9. Chapter 9

Becky drove all the way to Adam's house; running through red lights and stop signs, she was surprised she didn't get pulled over. When she got there, Becky sprinted across his yard and found his door was wide open and the faint smell of something burning, like burnt hair. She entered his house and called out his name with no response. Becky ran up the stairs by twos and tried to remember where his room was since she's only been here once. Rounding the corner she stopped cold at Adam's room; where the smell of burnt hair was the strongest.

Adam couldn't hear Becky come in because he had his head phones on full blast while he burned his arm. Becky ran over to him and snatched the lighter out of his possession.

"Adam what are you doing?!" she yelled so loud he could hear through his head phones.

"Becky, get out!" Adam screamed at her. He had been crying since he got home and he chastised himself internally for not shutting the door when he came in- he was too busy trying to find his solace. He didn't want her to see him like this; completely broken and helpless. He got up and pushed her out of his room and slammed the door in her face. He leaned up against and locked it when she finally came back from her thoughts and tried to come back in.

"Go home, Becky. The show's over."

"I'm not going anywhere until you open this door and talk to me! Why were you burning yourself, Adam?"

"Becky, it's none of your business what I do with myself okay?"

"I am your girlfriend, it is my business!"

"You are not my girlfriend. I broke up with you and I don't have to answer to you anymore."

"No, you didn't break up with me. Luke broke up with me."

Adam was silent on the other side.

"Yeah, I heard you two talking in the hallway after school. Adam, why would you do that to me? Why would you just lie down and die like that and not fight for our relationship? Am I not worth fighting for?" Becky asked in a hurt voice.

"No-I- it's- Becky you are worth fighting for. It's just complicated alright?"

"Un-complicate it for me then, Adam; what's the problem?"

Through the door, Adam went on to tell Becky about Carly and Jacob and his last day of school there. During his story, Becky was silent throughout the whole thing only taking in wisps of breath when he talked about the beating Jacob gave him. Adam tried to stay strong while telling her this but he started to choke up near the end when he mentioned Jacob calling him.

"… And so when Luke told me to stay away from you and that you felt sorry for me, it was so easy to believe. I never meant to hurt you Becky but I was trying to protect myself. It was selfish I know and I'm really sorry."

Becky was silent for a couple minutes. Adam could hear the uneven breaths from behind the door as she digested what he told her.

"Why do you burn yourself?" Becky asked in a small voice.

"It just helps me cope. With all the talk about Gracie and how I'm not a boy and that it would be better on everyone if I went back to being her- it's a lot. Burning just helps suppress the hurt and guilt that builds up inside me."

"Doesn't it hurt?"

"Well, yeah; It's not that I don't feel the pain, it's just I'm not afraid of hurting anymore."

Becky remained silent for another couple minutes before speaking again.

"Open the door."

"Becky I don't think that's a good-"

"Open the door, Adam," said Becky interrupting Adam; her voice clear and strong but soft.

Adam took a deep breath and stood up and opened the door slowly, apprehensive. Right when he had it halfway, Becky stepped into his room and took him in her arms. He was startled but quickly wrapped his arms around her; clutching her like at any moment she would dissipate into thin air. Adam was afraid to let her go and Becky didn't want to let him out of her embrace; for few happy moments, Adam felt whole again.

Becky was the first to let go; she still kept her body close to Adam's. They rested their foreheads on one another's. Adam could tell Becky was trying to say something and decided to wait as long as he had to for her to speak again.

"May I see them?"

He knew what she was referring to but he didn't want to scare her off. He knew that she saw him doing it but she had no idea about the numerous other ones on his arms. In some way though, he trusted Becky wouldn't run away, that she was genuine in the countless times she said "Let me help you," or "We can get through this together." Apprehensively, he rolled his sleeve up to reveal his scars. Adam didn't want to watch her reaction so he closed his eyes.

Becky gave a silent gasp when she saw them. There were so many more than she thought there would be. Holding her breath, she trailed her fingers gingerly over them.

Adam felt something soft on his arms. He opened his eyes and saw that Becky was kissing his burns and saying a prayer for each individual one.

"He himself bore our sins in his body on the tree, so that we might die to sins and live for righteousness; by his wounds you have been healed…"

"Surely he took up our infirmities and carried our sorrows, yet we considered him stricken by God, smitten by him, and afflicted. But he was pierced for our transgressions, he was crushed for our iniquities; the punishment that brought us peace was upon him, and by his wounds we are healed…"

"O LORD my God, I called to you for help and you healed me…"

"He heals the brokenhearted and binds up their wounds…"

He felt relief and happiness wash over him as she did this. Tears were streaming down his face and for the first time in a while, he didn't feel broken anymore.

She came to the last scar on his arm, "…He will wipe every tear from their eyes. There will be no more death or mourning or crying or pain, for the old order of things has passed away." She closed her eyes and internally said a prayer for Adam and let out an audible amen. Becky opened her eyes and looked at Adam who was smiling back at her. She put her hand to his check and he rested his head on it while covering his hand with hers.

"Promise me, Adam that you won't ever do this to yourself again."

He couldn't find his tongue so he just nodded into her hand while more tears escaped from his eyes. She smiled cupped both her hands to his cheeks.

"I love you, Adam," said Becky. She leaned in and gave him a chaste but passionate kiss on his lips.

When they broke away, he saw the honest-to-goodness truth in her eyes.

"I love you, too," he responded and pecked her lips and wrapped her in his arms; trying to make this moment last for as long as he could.

**My feels when I wrote this.. Just imagining it happening in real life. I can't. Ah. lajdfjakjdljad. Tell me what you guys think!**


	10. Chapter 10

Becky awoke from her slumber to find herself in Adam's room curled up next to him. Both of his arms were wrapped around her like a cocoon. She remembered last night and how wonderful it was. Her and Adam climbed into his bed and held each other all night; barely talking but just listening to each other's calm breathing. She looked up at Adam's face and admired how innocent he looks when he's asleep. Not wanting to wake him, she slips out from his hold and started to inspect his room.

His room was neat and tidy but still very boyish with a couple articles of clothing next to his hamper that he missed but was too lazy to pick up. She walked over to his extensive comic book collection and breathed out a silent 'wow' when she saw how much of his collection were original copies from the 1960s. She walked over to his desk to find papers scattered from his backpack everywhere and pencils and pens out of their holder. His LGBT pin stuck out from the rubble and he grazed her fingers over it lightly. She chuckled at herself for being so close minded before and is taken aback about how far she's come since she got to Degrassi; how far both of them have come together in a short period of time.

Becky decides to make Adam breakfast before he wakes up to surprise him since his mom's not home. She lightly bounds down the stairs to the kitchen and notices that the door is still open slightly. She closes it and turns back around to the kitchen when she hears a soft knock at the door. Becky wondered if she should open the door; this wasn't her house but she didn't want to wake up Adam. She decided not to wake him up and just answer the door.

"Hello?" she said, looking at the guy that seems a little older than her but not by much; maybe about Drew's age.

"Oh, I must have the wrong address? Is this the Torres residence?" said the guy.

"Yes, I'm a friend of the Torres'. How may I help you?"

"I'm looking for Adam. My name is Jacob. I was hoping to speak with him," said Jacob tentatively.

She wonders if this is the same Jacob that tormented Adam back then. Becky knew that Adam wasn't ready for this after what happened last night and that she shouldn't wake him up.

"Listen, Jacob, Adam told me all about you. You have scarred him deeply and he has not gotten over what you did to him. I think it's best if you just leave him alone," Becky said firmly. She didn't know how sensitive Adam was to this guy. She knows he promised last night never to hurt himself again but she didn't want any provocation.

"I know what I did was wrong. I was stupid back then and scared. I had never heard of transgendered people before and I didn't want him with my sister. I felt like I was protecting her. All I want is to make amends with him; all I want is to apologize for what I did," Jacob said with tears in his eyes, "But if he's not ready then could you give this for me?" He handed Becky an envelope. She took the envelope and embraced Jacob.

"I will tell Adam you came by and I will tell him what you told me. Maybe in time he will be ready to talk to you. Everything is going to work out, Jacob. I promise."

"You're such an understanding person. Adam is lucky to have you in his life. Thank you for everything-?"

"Becky, my name is Becky; Adam's girlfriend."

"Thank you, Becky." He walked off the porch and to his car.

Becky dismissed making breakfast for him; she thought this would be more important. She ran up the stairs to Adam's room. He was still in the position she left him. She crawled onto the bed and whispered, "Wake up, Adam, I have something for you." He groaned and went back to sleep. She got closer to his face and pressed her lips to his slowly, waking him up immediately to reciprocate her actions. She broke away with a smile on her face.

"Good, now that you're up- here you go."

"What's this? A love note," he said in a teasing tone, "You didn't have to, I know you love me."

"No, silly, it's from Jacob."

Adam's smile diminished and all the color drained from his face. "J-Jacob Whitcomb?" he said. His palms began to get sweaty and the room instantly got hotter.

"Adam, it's okay. He came by the house and-"

"He knows where I live?!" said Adam nearly screaming. He got off the bed and started pacing. "I need to get away, I need to move far, far away from here," he said frantically. He started to hyperventilate. Becky hopped off the bed and grabbed his arms stopping him in his tracks.

"Adam, calm down. He came by the house to apologize to you. He wanted me to give this to you."

"Bull shit, Becky. He wants to bait me and then terrorize me again. What's inside that envelope is probably a death threat. I'm not safe!"said Adam freaking out again.

"You need to calm down. How about we read it together and if it's a death threat then we can talk about moving away but for right now you need to calm down."

"But Becky he-" Becky cut him off with a kiss. She could feel his body relax and the tension ease away.

"Adam, I will be right here the whole time," she said stroking his cheek, "I'm not going anywhere. Whatever is in that envelope, we can and we will get through it together."

He felt safer now; knowing she was going to be right by his side. Adam nodded his head, agreeing to reading the letter. They went back to his bed and leaned their backs against the head board.

"Are you ready?" asked Becky. She slipped her hand in his and gave him a gentle squeeze of encouragement.

"With you, I'm ready for anything," he said kissing her on the cheek. He pulled his hand away from hers to open the letter then immediately kneaded his hand back in hers and began to read aloud.

_Dear Adam,_

_I know you may hate me; you have every right to. The way I treated you was beyond unnecessary and I apologize eternally for it. If I could go back to that day in the hallway and change things, I would. I was angry; I was angry and I took it out on you. My parents had been fighting for a really long time and Carly must have told you this but they split up. Carly stayed with my mom and I stayed with my dad; Carly and I would switch houses every week. The only time I could see her was at school. The day that Carly told me about you wasn't the best timing. My parents sat me down that day and told me to pick who I was going to live with permanently. They also told me that the college I committed to for football, Emory, wouldn't give us financial aid. And because my parents slip up, the money that would go to my college savings was being used by them to buy a new house for my dad to live in instead of the apartment he resided in. Emory was my dream school, I dreamt about going there ever since I found out about it. It felt like my world was crashing down before my eyes; that's when my sister told me about you. What she told me was: "Adam told me he's transgendered, meaning he has a girl body but in his head he's a boy." What I took from that was that you were tricking my little sister into believing you were a boy. At the time, I didn't know that it was real, I just thought you made the term up. It had set me off and before I knew it I was walking away from your crumpled body. To be honest, I never really thought about it until 7 months ago. My mom got a boyfriend, Stephen. I thought Stephen was really cool and I could relate to him; he played football in college and was an All-American. He sat me and my sister down one day and told us he was going to marry my mother and wanted our permission. Carly and I were stoked to say yes but he told us before we answered there was something we should know about him first. He told us that he was originally a girl and that he was transgendered until he got surgery. He told us to mull it over and get back to him whenever we felt like it. When he told us this, you came to my head. I asked my mom if she knew and she said she did. She said that it didn't matter because Stephen is a genuine person. What he was before was not his fault and couldn't be helped. All in all, she loved him and that this shouldn't change how Carly and I should perceive him. I went to my room and I cried, I cried for hours because of how I treated you that day. If I had gotten to know you I would have liked you-that's what Carly told me. I tried calling you but you hung up before I could apologize. So here I am, writing to you because I feel like you deserve an explanation for what I did. In no way does this justify it. I shouldn't have done that just because my life spiraled out of control. I didn't have to go and ruin yours. I am so so sorry, Adam. You don't have to forgive me; I don't expect it._

_I hope that your new school treats you well and is more accepting than ours was._

_I'm sorry._

_-Jacob._

Adam read the last line and stared at the wall. He couldn't feel anything; no emotion came to him when he finished the letter. He just felt numb; he couldn't even feel Becky's hand in his anymore.

"Adam? Are you okay?"Becky said rubbing the side of his arm.

"I-I don't know," he said finding his words. Tears came to his eyes but he shook them away. He was not going to cry for this. He had been harboring this for so long and now he had answers, he had closure. The wall of tears kept probing him to let them fall but he wouldn't let them.

"You know, it's okay to cry. It doesn't show that you're weak. It shows that you've been holding on for so long and that you've finally let go. Let go, Adam."

And he did.

**FIN**

**I really hoped you guys liked this story- I think it was a good idea to end here 'cause any other ideas I had about it weren't that great. SO YEAH. Review and Comment! I will be doing another story shortly- I got this from another fanfiction about my other die hard couple from 6 season ago: Semma(Sean and Emma if you don't know) they were so cute together and didn't end up together-stupid Degrassi writers. Anyway, I'm doing one of their stories but making it my own. To avoid plagiarism or whatever this site calls it- I'm basically taking the idea of the story NOT COPYING IT. So be on the lookout for that soon.**

**Love you guys!**


End file.
